icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Pro Evolution Soccer Management
Pro Evolution Soccer Management (also known as PESM or PES Manager/Management) is a football management game released on March 24 2006. It is the second football management game in the Pro Evolution Soccer series. Although this game doesn't ported to PC, in case you can load option file from PES 5 or PES 4. Besides, it does not released in North America, as considered in the future game, which it was called: Let's Make a Soccer Team!. A Japan Version was titled: J. League Winning Eleven Tactics, which it was released on December 2003. It lacks Edit Mode. Game Modes Pro Evolution Soccer Management has included only 3 modes by following: * Season Mode * Match Mode (only Exhibition) * Edit Mode Variously, Pro Evolution Soccer Management are used PES 4 Engine, which the player database are used from Pro Evolution Soccer 5. In Edit Mode, you can't change Ability and Special Ability, the only way is you can edit the position that are included, such as CF, RWF, CB, CWP, or LMF. In Match Mode, just a simple, only Exhibition Match, with penalty kick. There is no way need to changeable, but you can setting the general if you are possible about changing weather, daytime, stadium, or changing Condition for Home and Away. Gameplay The game is based around the 2005/06 footballing season. At the start of the game, you are asked to select the club you want to manage. You have a selection of 114 clubs, ranging from 6 different leagues to choose from. These are: * Premier League of England. * La Liga of Spain. * Bundesliga of Germany. * Serie A of Italy * Ligue 1 of France. * Eredivisie of the Netherlands. Every time a match is completed, Glory Points are earned. Glory Points can be spent within the game to unlock certain players, extra features, etc. When a certain total is reached, you can apply to manage at a new club (the better the club, the more Glory Points you need). As you stay at a club for longer, you will earn more Glory Points. You will also Renew Contract, although how much remaining contract will be need more Money that you got. If the Contact Expiration Warning appears, be sure you have Renew Contract in order continue. Sometimes, if the Personnel fund decreases, You will need lot more money that can be renew contact. Check the salary that how much money would be paid. You may also use Transfer fund, that can be increased funds. About Retirement Announcement If the player leaves the season, we apologize if the person doesn't like about the position. To fix this, all the way is must go to Chairman, choose the player and see what happens if the team is something wrong. At this point, You have to be careful if they are dissatisfied, Make sure that you will need talk to other players while you're in the club. During Match Press the Square button in order change player, while in Tactics menu, You can change the position and formation, Generally, i recommend you press the square button for coach. So that should be help. When during match, Press the L2 button to see the players list, this indicates can seen the fatigue stamina, as well if the Condition is normal or even low. If you see "+", then the player will be able get injured during match, how much months or weeks will be fully healed. A light injury (like Sprained ankle) would be able short time for heal (if they are receiving treatment). Serious Injury would be able major months, so please be careful if the player can be healed, the only way is change player so that the leg would be fine. Commentators Peter Brackley and Trevor Brooking was still included this game, Which it would be announced to be last game until Pro Evolution Soccer 6. Reception Although the game was received fairly negative reviews, it mostly due to the high quantity of unlicensed features in the game. Several team managers and team names are incorrect. Also, if a player is not licensed in the game, they will not appear in search results. Another point of criticism is the fact that clubs cannot be relegated, therefore the same clubs stay each single season. This has been considered very unrealistic and 'lazy' on the part of the creators, as the database used is the same as Pro Evolution Soccer 5. This limits gameplay and enjoyment for the player. Trivia * By starting the Season Mode, a reference name found from Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance called: Juste Belmont. One of guy for Belmont Family. * Much like about Juventus Club in future, some players were finished during 2018: ** Buffon ** Del Piero ** Trezeguet * In the Personnel Menu, There is a Laptop which indicates running Windows XP, as well it's just for Laptop. * Sprain Ankle is one of Injured, Whereas it was from outside games such as Harvest Moon 64, while Bachelorette characters including Popuri, Elli, and Ann. Gallery Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Sports Games Category:Official Games